


four dreams in a row

by combatbaby (chemicallydefective)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, POV Second Person, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Potomac Scene, bucky remembers things about steve, like mentions of canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicallydefective/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a work of art, Steven Rogers just the way you almost remember him."</p><p>Four memories that feel like dreams.</p><p>Written from Bucky's POV after he saved Steve's life at the Potomac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four dreams in a row

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for so long so I might edit it more at some point.
> 
> Also the title is from Richard Siken's _[Straw House, Straw Dog](http://youngerpoets.yupnet.org/2008/04/17/straw-house-straw-dog-crush-by-richard-siken/)_ , which I can't recommend highly enough!

  1. His eyes are closed and you're not sure if he's breathing, which makes your stomach drop for reasons you can't name, and with a familiarity you can't claim as your own. But then his mouth opens, a drop of water rolls down his cheek and no one without enhanced hearing could make out the trembling gasp for air that just slips between his lips, but to you it sounds like your own resurrection. Maybe you've waited decades and decades to hear it, but you haven't gotten enough. The tide is low and he is breathing over the wind, and it's a work of art, Steven Rogers, just the way you almost remember him.
  2. Jesus, you know him, you know that that breathing wasn't always the same, just the way you know the shade of blue that waits for you just behind his eyelids.
    * It's 1938 and you're standing in front of a run-down apartment with a hand on smaller shoulders when he tells you he can get by on his own, so you try to tell him that you love him without saying the words.
    * It's 2014, you're out of time, in the wrong century, and you don't love him, you can't seem to love anything or remember what that means, but it feels like you're winning a fight, like you're about to break the surface after trying to climb away from drowning for years and years.
  3. There's memory like the familiarity of a song you only ever heard someone sing in a crowded hallway. It exists beyond beige drywall, muffled and disjointed from you, but there's memory where you want to live within him, you want to swim in his mind and share everything you are with him, and where this lives in your throat, in a worn dining room table, and in the small of his back. There's someone else's memory, and it feels like you could claim it as your own if you could find the courage, because it's shaped like the only thing you've wanted since 1945.
  4. You're floating on your back in water from a hundred years ago, just beneath the surface on a sunny day, and you can see the blue of Steve's eyes in the air over you, only just blurred by gentle waves, and one of these days, you'll start breathing again.



**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear feedback from you guys if you want to give it!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](saragrogres.tumblr.com)


End file.
